


Eliott

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [13]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas come out to Manon





	Eliott

After spending the weekend huddled in his bed with Eliott, smoking weed and cuddling and kissing, hidden from the world, Lucas decided it was time to get something off his chest.

Being in their own world, just the two or them, wrapped up in the deep navy sheets, had been nice but, it couldn’t stay that way forever. As much as they wished. Sneaking Eliott in and out of his bedroom had given him anxiety all weekend. He knew Mika would be okay with him being gay but, he wasn’t ready for his roommate’s invasive questions and constant nagging. Mika can be very annoying. Just ask Manon.

Talking about Manon, she was having the time of her life in London with her beau, Charles. Or, he assumed. Lucas hadn’t talked to her since she he updated her about his mother’s situation a few weeks ago. He told Manon she wasn’t doing well and that they might have to put her in another clinic, much to his dad’s fundings.

Although he had known Manon for two years, Lucas had never spoken to her until last Spring. He didn’t know a lot about her beside that she was Emma’s friend and lived with Mika - the guy who secretly hosted him in their building’s basement - but, she seemed very friendly and kind. She confirmed his assumptions when she bumped into him in the school yard and offered an hear if he ever needed someone to talk to after accidently heavedropped.

Mika had left for work half an hour ago and Lisa was still in her bedroom, sleeping till she was forced to use the bathroom or eat. It was the  _perfect_  time.

Lucas waited until Eliott was using their shower to pick up his phone and clicked on the Facetime app. It only took a couple rings before Manon’s fresh face filled his screen.

“And the hermit is out of its cave! Beautiful morning face, might I add,” the brunette teased, referring to the caller ID he used, laughing lightly.

Lucas rolled his eyes, mocking a laugh. “Very funny, Manon.”

“What do I own this call? You  _never_  call me on Facetime.”

True. They mostly text, Lucas not being one to call people on the phone. 

So, if he wanted to be subtle, it was ruined; she already suspected something.

“How’s London? Have you visited good museums?” Lucas asked, starting with small talk, feeling himself becoming more and more nervous. _Why does coming out have to be so nerve-wracking?_

“London’s okay. I went to the British museum, National Gallery, Victoria and Albert…” Manon paused. “I doubt you called me to ask about museums.”

Lucas sighed. She was right.

“You remember when you asked me if I was seeing someone?”

“Briefly, yeah.”

“Well…I  _may_  be seeing someone,’’ he said, feeling his heart pounding behind his chest. 

A smile broke on her face. ’‘That’s good, Lucas! I’m happy for you. Do I know her?”

 _Her_.

“Erm, no. You don’t.”

“What’s her name?”

“ _Eliott_.’’ 

He held his breath, waiting for Manon’s reaction. 

’'Is he cute?” A blush coated Lucas’s cheeks and he nodded. '’Does Mika know? I just spoke to him yesterday, he didn’t say anything…“

’'That’s because I haven’t told Mika yet…nor anyone. Y-you’re the  _first_.”

“I feel honored, then.’' 

There was a short pause, comfortable silence, before Lucas spoke again.

’'Manon?”

“Yes?”

“How do you love someone without getting hurt?”

Lucas couldn’t pinpoint why but, he always had a feeling that falling for Eliott would get him hurt - and it did.  _That_  Friday, when he caught Eliott and Lucille kissing, his heart broke for the first time. He wasn’t heartbroken because he felt for the wrong guy. No, he was heartbroken because he knew Eliott was the one but, maybe he felt for him at the _wrong_  time.

You had to be blind to not feel the chemistry between them. It was clear as ice that they both liked each other but, there was an obstacle between them: Lucille, Eliott’s girlfriend. Clearly, Eliott didn’t want Lucas to know about her. That’s why he waited to meet her outside, after Lucas had left - or so he thought. He almost stood her up that night, his fingers itching over his phone screen to tell her that he was sick or something. Truth be told, he would’ve rather stayed in with Lucas, listening to him play piano for  _hours_. But, he didn’t.

So, Lucas had to watch them kiss and touch, each time, the ache in his heart increasing. The pain turned out to be worth it in the end because their lips finally touched and now Eliott was in his bed, kissing  _him_  and touching  _him_  and sleeping beside  _him_  and-

“I wish I could tell you. You can love them back but, sometimes, even that isn’t enough,” she replied, looking away as her eyes watered, making Lucas frown. “Truth is, I don’t think it’s possible but, you can’t let your fear of getting hurt stop you. Love is a beautiful feeling, Lucas, no matter how scary it sounds.”

Lucas hear the bathroom door opening, telling him Eliott was finished with his shower.

“I have to go. Talk to you later?”

Manon nodded and they said bye, ending the call just as Eliott walked in Lucas’s room, hair still damp, a couple pieces falling on his forehead. His -  _Lucas’s_  - sweatpants rested low on his hips, looking snug but not uncomfortable, making Lucas bite his lip. Fuck. He’s  _so_  hot. Although he tried not to hoggle him, Lucas’s eyes couldn’t help but land on Eliott’s soft abs, making him wonder how he snag someone like Eliott when he looked like… _this_.

Eliott crawled on the bed, laying down beside Lucas, nuzzling his shoulder. “I missed you,” Eliott said, wrapping his whole body around Lucas, making the brunet chuckle.

“You were gone for  _ten_  minutes.” Lucas slid down to a laying position until he was face to face with Eliott.

“I know. I still missed you.” Eliott kissed Lucas’s face softly, making him smile, eyes closed at the touch of Eliott’s plush lips. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” Lucas whispered with vulnerability. “Because I’m falling _so_  hard and fast for you, Eliott Demaury.”  

In response, Eliott cupped his jaw, closing the gap between them, silently sealing his promise.


End file.
